1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a luminescent extension for a box-ended wrench.
2. Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,968 discloses a socket wrench with illumination. This socket wrench 10 includes a handle 20, a ratchet mechanism 22 installed at the handle 20, a lug 24 extending from the ratchet mechanism 22, a socket extension 40 for engagement with the lug 24 and a socket 30 for engagement with the socket extension 40. The socket extension 40 includes a body 42, a battery 46 put in the body 42, a light assembly 50 put in the body 42 and electrically connected with the battery 46 and a socket tool mounting element 60 inserted in the body 42 in a releasable manner. The socket extension 40 is however not suitable for use with a box-ended wrench, nor with an open-ended wrench. Furthermore, the socket extension 40 does not provide light unless it is engaged with the lug 24.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a luminescent extension for connecting a box-ended wrench with a socket.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a luminescent extension that can be switched between an OFF position and an ON position when it is used alone.
According to the present invention, a luminescent extension includes a cylinder, an upper tubular insert, a light assembly, a cover and a lower tubular insert. The upper tubular insert extends from an upper end of the cylinder for releasable connection with a box-ended wrench. The light assembly is installed in the cylinder. The cover is rotationally mounted on the upper end of the cylinder between an OFF position for turning off the light assembly and an ON position for turning on the light assembly. The lower tubular insert extends from a lower end of the cylinder for releasable connection with a socket. Light can emit from the light assembly through the lower tubular insert.
Other objectives, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the attached drawings.